Birds of a Feather
Plot to be added. Synopsis Zack is teaching his hip hop martial arts class and asks one of the students, Kameron Hayes, to demonstrate a routine. Kameron lacks confidence in himself, but agrees to anyway. He and Zack perform together. When Kameron falls down, Zack says some concentration should help him be ready for the upcoming Junior Martial Arts Competition. Bulk and Skull, with their own young student Biff for the same competition, taunt Zack and Kameron. Rita Repulsa plants Hatchasaurus under Angel Grove's surface in order to overcome Dragonzord. Zack assures Kameron's fears and says he'll be there for him at the competition. At the actual event, Zack is reluctantly pulled away when Zordon contacts the Rangers. Kameron is disappointed that Zack has to go. At the Command Center, Zordon informs the teens about Hatchasaurus. The monster is controlled by an ultra intelligent internal computer known as Cardiatron. They have to disconnect Cardiatron from within Hatchasaurus. The five Power Rangers call for their zords, including Dragonzord (now under Red Ranger's control). Tyrannosaurus Dinozord blasts Hatchasaurus and the Rangers believe that the threat is over. However, the monster is still alive and is piecing itself back together. The Rangers return to face Hatchasaurus. Rita casts a spell to bind Dragonzord's arms. Megazord goes up against Hatchasaurus again. They use the Power Sword against it, but the creature rebuilds itself once more. Dragonzord is summoned, but Rita's spell has hindered its helpfulness. Red Ranger jumps into Hatchasaurus' mouth. Dragonzord finally frees itself from Rita's binding and uses its missiles on the monster. Cardiatron and Red Ranger are exposed and fall to the ground. After donning Green Ranger's shield and arm bands, Red Ranger uses both his Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger to finish off Cardiatron. With Ultrazord, Hatchasaurus is put to rest for good. The five return to the competition's second day. Zack says that he'll be there with Kameron for the remainder of the contest. Kameron and Biff have a match, with Kameron winning in the end. When Bulk criticizes Biff, the kid kicks him. Zack and his friends congratulate Kameron. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver(Green Ranger) (as Jason Frank) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Steve Kramer as Hatchasaurus (voice) *Richard Cansino as Cardiatron (voice) Locations *Youth Center *Command Center *Moon Palace *Angel Grove City *Angel Grove Park Notes *Tommy is gone from the opening credits, but now Titanus and Ultrazord are added. *This is the first time Red Ranger uses the Dragon Dagger to evoke Dragonzord. He's worn the shield and arm bands before to face Titanus in Gung Ho!, but this is the first time Red Ranger's worn both to face a monster. *Hatchasaurus grows barbs on its stomach after it's killed the first time, and horns the second time. *Hatchasaurus reappears in season two's The Ninja Encounter along with Cardiatron. The monster speaks there while the computer is mute. *This is the only time Red Ranger is seen wearing the Dragon Shield while in Megazord's cockpit. *The second time that Jason calls on the Dragonzord, it does not come out of the bay, but rather is shown still walking around. This marks the first time that the Dragonzord does not come out of the bay when summoned. Errors *Scorpina is in the background of a few scenes, but she's not a major part of the plot. *Zordon told the Rangers that they needed to stop Cardiatron in order to defeat Hatchasaurus. Why were they surprised when the monster was revived? *It was night when the Power Rangers fought Hatchasaurus first, but it's suddenly daytime for the second fight. *Red Ranger calls for Dragonzord (the first time) from the Megazord's cockpit, but Megazord hadn't formed yet. *It may be due to the fact that the Green Ranger powers are no longer are controlled by Tommy, but why is this the first time that Rita is weakening/binding the Dragonzord? *It seems that the rangers are called to the Command Center right after the Hatchasaurus is destroyed the first time, but they are then wearing different clothes than they were before. They are also wearing these different clothes in the ending scene, when Zack states that he hopes Kameron isn't mad at him for bailing the day before. Zords *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Mastodon Dinozord *Sabre-Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Pterodactyl Dinozord *Triceratops Dinozord *Dragonzord *Megazord *Ultrazord Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode